Kensei Muguruma
|-|Past Kensei= |-|Kensei= |-|Bankai Kensei= |-|Post-Timeskip Kensei= Summary Kensei Muguruma (六車 拳西, Muguruma Kensei) is the Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Shūhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna. He is a Visored. He was also a Captain over 100 years ago prior to his exile, and was reinstated to his old post some time after the battle against Sōsuke Aizen. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask and with Bankai Name: Kensei Muguruma Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Captain of the 9th Division, Visored, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Air Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Fought on par against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo. Should not be weaker than Shikai Tōshirō), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (Should at least be comparable, if not superior to Lisa and Hiyori, also according to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami) and with Bankai (Began to initially overwhelm Mask De Masculine, one of the physically more powerful Sternritter. Should therefore not be weaker than Bankai Hitsugaya) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask and Bankai Durability: Large Mountain level (Fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask and Bankai Stamina: Very High. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and likely several kilometres with Cero. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Tachikaze, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Highly Perceptive Combatant. Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand Weaknesses: Quick to anger. Hollow Mask only lasts 5 minutes but it can be reapplied Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sandbag Beat: Kensei deals a barrage of punches at his opponent and ends the final strike with a massive explosion. Air Blades: By slashing at the air, Kensei can release multiple blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance before exploding and causing devastating damage. They are extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. Bakudantsuki: Kensei charges reiyroku in his hand to create a ball of energy that fires upon his opponents in a similar fashion to the kamehameha wave. Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze: Kensei changes his knife into a pair of knuckle blades Bankai Special Ability: Tekken Tachikaze focuses all of its Shikai form's destructive power into its knuckle blades. As a result, Kensei's punches release immense explosive force on impact. This explosive power continues to assault his opponent endlessly as long as his fist remains in contact with his opponent. When using this ability, Kensei can change its knuckle blades into brass knuckles, as well as spiked gauntlets. Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. File:SandbagBeat.gif|Sandbag Beat File:Air_blade.gif|Air Blades File:Bakudantsuki.gif|Bakudantsuki File:Kensei Hollow Mask.png|Kensei's Hollow mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6